


The Suit

by camichats



Series: Marauder Era Rarepair Fluff Ficlets [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James and Sirius see Remus in a well-fitting suit for the first time and have quite a few thoughts about it.





	The Suit

**Author's Note:**

> For [starblastingaway](https://starblastingaway.tumblr.com) on tumblr who wanted Remus in a suit

Remus fidgeted in his chair as they waited. 

“What’s wrong?” Sirius asked. 

Remus gave a tight shrug. “I dunno. Just.” 

Sirius took his hand and rubbed his thumb across it soothingly, the rough pad grounding Remus. “It’s Lily’s wedding, Moons. She’s paying for everyone’s suits, not just yours.” 

Remus flushed, embarrassed, and resisted the urge to rip his hand away. 

He heard Sirius take a deep breath. “Okay. What can I do to help?” 

Remus appreciated how difficult this was for him (and James, though James wasn’t here right now). When they’d gotten together, they wanted to buy Remus all sorts of nice things and had. Remus hadn’t accepted most of them, and before they learned to talk it out, they’d been fighting about it. “Just.” Remus blew out a breath. “Don’t say anything.” 

Sirius nodded, knowing that Remus meant ‘Don’t say anything about how expensive it is or how you could buy me clothes like this all the time’. “I can do that.” He gave Remus a lopsided smile that never failed to make his heart beat a little faster. “I think. It’s not my fault you look so handsome all the time, though. A man only has so much self-control.” 

Remus laughed, making Sirius kiss his cheek, then nuzzle it. 

“I love you so much.” He kissed Remus’s cheek again. “Imagine that was from James, since he’s not here.” 

“Will do,” Remus said around a too large smile he was trying-- and failing-- to contain. 

* * *

They arrived at the wedding long before the rest of the guests by virtue of Remus being one of Lily's groomsmen. Remus left even earlier than them, so they didn't get to see what it looked like on him until the wedding had started and they saw him walking down the aisle with Lily's arm linked through his because her parents had refused to come. 

In a word: breathtaking. The light blue vest drew attention to his figure, and the color both complemented Lily in her gold dress, and made him look like a sodding angel come from the heavens specifically to look like the best bloke on the face of the planet. James’s hand clenched automatically, his eyes wide as he-- there was no other word for it-- ogled their boyfriend. Oh Lily was beautiful, she always was, and James knew that he should be paying her more attention given that this was her wedding and all, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Remus. 

He glanced at Sirius for a second, comforted that he looked to be in much the same situation as Sirius. “Oh Merlin,” he whimpered, barely audible. 

James leaned in and put his mouth to Sirius’s ear. “It’s no wonder he won’t let us buy him clothes that actually fit.” 

Sirius nodded silently, both of their eyes stuck to him as the pair walked down the aisle. Once Lily was at the altar with Marlene and they were all sitting again, Sirius whispered, “Think he’ll let us peel him out of it later?” 

“We’ll probably have to wait until we’re actually home.” 

Sirius hummed, undressing Remus with eyes and looking very much like he didn’t want to wait until the ceremony was over, much less to wait for the end of the reception. “More’s the pity.” 


End file.
